Dear Rick Riordan
by AGreyMood
Summary: The characters write to their author... This could get ugly. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Rick Riordan,

Why would I be afraid of water? You, my 'friend' are extremely wrong. I swear, one of these days Poseidon will have your head, so you better fix that in your next book.

Am Annoyed Percy Jackson


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Rick Riordan,

Why, for practically the whole book, am I basically just huddled over Jason worrying about my live life? I mean, you are making me act like Drew!

An Offended Piper Mclean.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Rick Riordan,

Why do you make me out to be a huge clumsy klutz with no sense in fashion? And I am not _that_ aggressive towards Leo! Heck, we are friends!

A "Really" Frank Zhang


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Rick Riordan,

I thought I threatened you not to put that story about the caduceus in that book of yours! And what do you do? PUT IT IN THE BOOK! Thanks, to you I am the laughingstock of Olympus! Do you know how that feels? I suppose not, being a mortal. But back to the point! Lousy internet service, here you come...

The NOT laughingstock of Olympus, Hermes

**Thanks to Finwitch1 for the idea!**

**But I need some more, anyone got any?**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Rick Riordan,

What are you, a stalker?! How in the name of the gods do you know what I am thinking? Maybe you are my conscience in human form. Now that's a creepy thought...

A Creeped Out Percy Jackson

**Thanks to Cute as a button22 for the idea, but I still need more! Every time I get an idea, I will write the chapter, but only then. **


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Rick Riordan,

So, we heard from a little birdy that _you_ get_ paid_ for writing down _our _stories. WHERE IS OUR SHARE OF THE MONEY? We could pull some serious pranks with all the money you get.

Annoyed Stoll Brothers


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Rick Riordan,

I am very offended that I am so disintegrated in your books. Admittedly, I am very hateful towards the Romans, but you would be too if they stripped you of your identity. Please try to right your wrongs in your next book, **OR I WILL FRY YOU LIKE AN EGG.**

A Revenge Hungry Athena

_**Thanks to Finwitch1 for the idea. Remember, still looking for suggestions! R&R.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Rick Riordan,

I know it is true (kinda), that I am a seventh wheel, but does it really have to be so pronounced? You hurt my feelings. And what is up with the whole "When in doubt, make Leo say something stupid." thing?! That is not my unwritten rule!

A Disheartened Leo Valdez

**Thanks to everyone who sent suggestions! Practically every chapter to this story is a suggestion!**


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Rick Riordan,

It's story time, and this story is called: The Man Who Wouldn't Release a Book. Once there was a man named Rick Riordan. He wrote books, and at the end of his latest novel, there was a huge cliffhanger. A concerned parent named Poseidon was worried about one of the main characters, who was also his son. Poseidon got very angry and then ***CENSORED***. RELEASE THAT BOOK.

An Angry and Concerned Poseidon


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Rick Riordan,

Ok, I am going to be straight to the point. WHY THE H*** AM I SO MOODY AND DARK? I mean, I get that I am a son of Hades (best god EVER!), but that doesn't mean that I am so emo! Hazel is a daughter of Pluto, and she can be bubbly! So why me?

A NOT EMO Nico di Angelo

**ANSWER TIMMMMMMMEEE! These answers will be for all the reviews you did. So, if you reviewed 9 times, you only get one answer, but it is for ALL your reviews. Get it?**

**Guest-**

**I did!**

**Finwitch1- **

**I always look forward to your reviews, they are always very interesting, and you give great suggestions. Thanks!**

**Cute as a button22**

**Again, thanks to you for your wonderful suggestions!**

**Ariel Leilani-**

**LOL- Back 'atcha!**

**GollumsHelper (Guest)**

**Nice suggestion. Sorry, I did one with The Seven instead.**

**RawR means i love u 007-**

**Thanks! :D**

**Chica (Guest)-**

**Dear Chica,**

**None taken.**

**-Jason, Frank, and Hazel**

**DeathPrincess (Guest)-**

**Nice idea, I'll do it soon.**

**Leah Sora-Parker-**

**I think I'll make a whole story about that!**

**Weeping-willows18-**

**Cool idea!   
**

**XxGreen-Day-GalxX-**

**Oooh... Hadn't thought of that...**

**Percy really (Guest)-**

**I really enjoyed reading your letters! You should make a story like this!**

**Anna-**

**I completely agree with you. :)**

**Hunter of Artemis101-**

**Thanks! :D**

**AllilynFlorence-**

**LOL**

**Melovetacos-**

**I think all the fans are unhealthy now... I know I am!**

**VSDV3-**

**I am so flattered that you said you were a big fan! I like your ideas too, I will try to get to it (no promises)!**

**Ok, that's it for reviews! And sorry for not updating, my keyboard is broken (I'm writing this on a friends laptop. ALSO NO UPDATES UNTIL I GET 10 REVIEWS. **

**Got that?**

**Ok.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok guys, a heads up. We got a new keyboard, so now I can use the enter key! YAY!**

**heeheehee ENTER**

**Anyway, we have 4 reviews for Chapter 10. ONLY SIX MORE!**

**Remember no updates until we reach 10!**

**Also, I want you guys to go check out my other story, Percy and Annabeth- Out of Tarturus, and follow the intructions in the latest chapter! **

**THANKSIES!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, now I would be doing this, but I have an important reason to. **

**I got flamed. Boo-hoo.**

**By two guests who were too much cowards to say their username.**

**I was sitting at the computer, when I get an email that says that someone reviewed. I open up the email, and this is what the review is: **

**Vocie of reason:Oviously you need to reread the book and actully pay attention! He explains it enough, gods you Probaly didn't even read the BOOK!Just on WIKI!**

**Yup.**

**And then, I refresh the page, and guess what: ANOTHER FLAME.**

**This is what that one said:**

**:this story cinda sux**

**So, if this continues, no updates.**

**And here is my response to those haters.**

**FIRST REVIEW:**

**I did too read the book! I get suggestions from reviewers, and I make the letters based on those sggestions! So don't you DARE accuse me of not reading it! And I did pay attention! **

**SECOND REVIEW:**

**Well, I noticed you only read the first chapter.**

**Whatcha gonna say.**

**Haters gonna hate.**


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Rick Riordan,

I may be one of your characters, but I can still... Ok, I can't do anything without you because you control me. But I just want to ask a _teensy weensy _little question... WHY PERCY AND ANNABETH AGAIN?! They already saved the world, and now they fall into Hell! I thought you might be a nice person because you FINALLY got my son and Annabeth together, but now I think you are a horrible person. You will live forever with this on your conscience, and that is a punishment in itself.

An Overprotective Mother- Sally Jackson

**Thanx for all the support, and hope this extra long letter makes up for it!**

***UPDATED- Ok, sorry about all nonsense words. I fixed them. Stupid Fanfiction auto-correct...**


End file.
